icefantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ice Fantasy Wiki
Introduction Ice Fantasy (Chinese: 幻城; Pinyin: Huan Cheng) is a 2016 Chinese epic fantasy drama series based on Guo Jing Ming's best selling novel, City of Fantasy. The drama was produced by Shanghai Youhug Media, directed by Ju Jue Liang and Zuo Ji Cheng, and stars Feng Shaofeng, Victoria Song, Ma Tianyu, and Zhang Meng. It was broadcast on Hunan Satellite Television Diamond independent broadcast theater starting July 24,2016 to November 10,2016 for 62 episodes. A 16-episode modern sequel, titled Ice Fantasy Destiny, started airing on Tencent Network on 8 March 2017. Overview Title: 幻城/Huan Cheng English Title: Ice Fantasy Genre: Fantasy/Adventure/Action/Romance Language: Mandarin Episodes: 62 regular Seasons: 2 (Ice Fantasy Destiny) Average Duration: 50 minutes - 1 hour National Airing Time: Mondays/Tuesdays/Sundays Network: Hunan Broadcasting System Original Release: July 24,2016 - November 10,2016 Director: Ju Jue Liang/Zuo Ji Cheng Drama Writer: Shen Zhi Ning Plot In a devastating war between the Ice and Fire Tribe, the two remaining Ice Princes Ka Suo and Ying Kong Shi fled to the mortal world to seek help from their ally tribes. After the Fire Tribe was defeated, Ka Suo reluctantly battles his brother for the throne, but he wants nothing more than to be with his lover Li Luo, whom he cannot marry because she is a human. Ying Kong Shi does everything in his power to take the throne away from Ka Suo to grant him freedom, while Princess Yan Da is willing to give up everything for Shi. Ka Suo later journeys to the Holy Ice Mountains to defeat his enemies Yuan Ji and Lian Ji, and to search for the legendary veiled lotus. A war between the Ice and Fire Tribe commences again as the Fire King gains a strong new ally named Li Tian Jin. Cast Supporting Ice Tribe * Shao Bing as Lin Chao (凛弨), the Ice King (冰王) * Gong Beibi as Chen Tong (晨浵) the Ice Queen (冰后) * Cheng Peipei as Feng Tian (封天), Lin Chao's mother and the Ice Tribe's most powerful illusionist, referred to affectionately as "grandma" by just about everyone. * Luo Jin as Shang Lie (熵裂), Crown Prince * Zhang Ziwen as Zhu Gong (铸弓), Eldest Prince * Li Sheng as Qian Ying (千影), Princess Consort * He Xiang as Li Guang (靂光), Second Prince * Wang Yitong as Nan Xing (南星), Third princess * Ou Xianru as Xue Mi (雪宓), Fourth princess * Dan Sihan as Xuan Ta (泫榻) * Wang Yu as Ji Quan (笈筌) * Mou Xing as Hua Xiao (花效) * Lu Yong as Old Ice King (老冰王), Feng Tian's husband, Lin Chao's father, and Ka Suo's grandfather Immortal Beings of the Holy Snow Shrine * Yan Yikuan as Yuan Ji (淵祭), an invincible and supreme being of Ice Flame Tribe (冰焰族). He created the chaos that ensue in the immortal world, including the assassination of Prince Xin Jue and the conflict between Ka Suo and Ying Kong Shi. He is also Ying Kong Shi's biological father and the last descendant of the Ice Flame Tribe. * Zhang Xinyi as Lotus Spirit (隐莲精灵) * Gong Zhengnan as Qing Ren (倾刃) * Sun Zujun as Qing Long (青龍) * Deng Sha as Xing Zhou (星昼) * Jurat as Phoenix (凤凰) Fire Tribe * Hu Bing as Huo Yi (火燚), The Fire King. A power-hungry and cruel, yet deeply charismatic, man who aims to become the ruler of the three realms. He is the father of the ten Fire Princes and a single Fire Princess, Yan Da. * Shu Yaxin as Shuo Gang (烁罡), Crown Prince, working closely with his sister Yan Da. * Jiang Chao as Xin Jue (炘绝), Second Prince Mermaid Tribe * Shen Hairong as Mermaid Saint (人鱼圣尊), the queen of the Mermaid Tribe. She is Lan Shang's adoptive grandmother and Lian Ji's adoptive mother. She is an opportunistic woman who is willing to sacrifice her children's happiness to achieve peace for her tribe. Lan Shang slowly teaches her that sometimes peace is impossible when standing up for your beliefs. Spiritual/Sacred Tribe/Music Tribe * Wang Yidan as Chi Lian (傺楝), the former Queen of the Tribe. She left the tribe many years ago in search for the Sighing Wall. After disagreeing with Die Che, she was sacrificed to her butterflies. * Chen Xinyu as Chao Ya (潮涯), the current Queen of the Tribe. She is engaged to Liao Jian, but was formerly in love with Pian Feng. She becomes a close friend of the other tribal leaders during their trials. * Wu Diao as Die Che (蝶澈), the most powerful musician in the Spiritual Tribe. She serves Yuan Ji as the Holy Shrine's southern protector; and is eventually defeated by Ka Suo. * Fan Shiqi as Chi Mo (迟墨), Die Che's lover who is actually the Fire Tribe's descendant. Eagle Tribe * Zhang Yujian as Pian Feng (片风), a chivalrous and capable guard who serves Chao Ya and was once in love with her. Later, his spiritual power was taken and presented to Yuan Ji by the Western Protector, Xing Gui. Bear Tribe * Liu Dongqin as Liao Jian (辽溅), the King of the Tribe, and a fierce warrior. He is engaged to Chao Ya. He was then killed and his spiritual power was taken and presented to Yuan Ji by the Western Protector Xing Gui. * Wang Tianye as Hei Feng (黑風), a tyrannical warrior that kidnapped Liao Jian and took over the Bear Tribe. The Fire Tribe agreed to let him marry Yan Da in exchange for Bear Tribe's alliance, but he was defeated and killed by Liao Jian. Guardians of the Immortal Realm * Huang Haibing as Ke Tuo (克托), the leader of the guardians who preserve peace in the three kingdoms. He took Li Luo under his care when she was a child. He was later killed by Shuo Gang. * Huang Deyi as Qin Chu (秦楚), Li Luo's admirer and best friend. * Qin Yong as Lu Zhao (绿昭) * Choenyi Tsering (曲尼次仁) as Yang Dan (阳丹) Dream Tribe * Xu Ke as Xing Jiu (星旧), the Head Dreamer, a loyal and kind man who faithfully executes his duty to safeguard dreamers everywhere. He cares deeply for his sister. After learning he was one of the Seven Saints charged with safeguarding the Ice Clan, he became more distant from the other clan chiefs, but remained their close friend. * Xu Jiao as Xing Gui (星轨), Princess of the Tribe and Xing Jiu's sister. She was meant to die on her 100th birthday, but survived and later becomes a western protector of the Holy Shrine. * Tie Zheng as Xun Hao (蕁昊), chief administrator of the Dream Clan. * Gao Yuqing as Old Astrologer King (老夢主), the father of Xing Jiu and Xing Jiao. In a desperate attempt to make life easier for his clan, he once did something unthinkable. Healer Tribe * Wang Duo as Huang Tuo (皇柝), King of the Healers and the best healer in the three kingdoms, and the series' primary comic relief. He is in love with Yue Shen, who treats him with affectionate exasperation. * Lu Zizhen as Yue Shen (月神), a powerful and rare type of healer who can exorcise spirits and poison mortals. * Li Haohan as Huang Ang (皇昂) * Peng Yang as Yue Zhao (月照) / Yue Leng (月冷) |''Immortals'' * Ice Tribe * Fire Tribe * Immortal Beings of the Holy Snow Shrine * Mermaid Tribe Spirits/Sacred Beings * Spiritual/SacredTribe * Eagle Tribe * Bear Tribe Humans * Guardians of the Immortal Realm * Dream Tribe * Healer Tribe Uncharted/Eliminated * Ice-Fire Tribe |} Soundtrack Episode Rating CMS50 Rating Survey Nationwide Rating Survey Awards/Nominations Publicity The series received low ratings in Duoban, a Chinese social networking service and was criticized for its "awkward" special/visual effects, storyline and acting. On the other hand, however, it gained very high rating in the national television during its run and had its peak with over 16 billion views online. Pages created so far __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse